Typically, instrument panels house a plurality of electrical components, such as engine gauges, air conditioning controls, radios, lighters, glove box lights and the like. These electrical devices must be provide power by a wire harness packaged within the instrument panel. Generally, a wire harness is made with a plurality of pigtails having an electrical connector disposed at one end for connecting to an electrical device, such as one referenced above.
As the electrical devices increase in the instrument panel so does the complexity of the wire harness. More complex wire harnesses are generally larger leading to larger assembly costs, weight, and more difficult to package. Typically, the same wire harness is used over a similar series of vehicles. Therefore, a vehicle having only a few of the myriad of options available may contain a complex wire harness which is under utilized.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new improved means for connecting electrical devices to a flat copper cable wire harness. The new and improved means must eliminate unutilized wire harness cable while provide a quick and easy means to connect additional cable to the wire harness.